


Anthracomancy

by Sylencia



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Divination, Gen, M/M, Prophetic Visions, implied future relationship, tagging it as madatobi still because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Madara can see many things in the coals.





	Anthracomancy

**Author's Note:**

> Dahtwitchi challenged me to write 3 drabbles based on random words she gave me. And to keep them under 200 words. 
> 
> Summaries and titles are hard enough already :(

Madara inhaled deeply, then he closed his eyes. Images were flashing through his brain, some blurry, others oh so sharp. Hard to make sense out of them for now. Until one in particular caught his attention and his breathing hitched in his throat.

“What is it ?” his brother’s voice inquired, sounding so distant despite knowing Izuna was sitting right beside him, by the fireplace. Izuna had wanted to stay by his side, during the whole session, for as long as the coals would be burning, for as long as he would be seeing and Madara was thankful. He had done this on his own, once upon a time. It almost killed him, because of the intensity of his visions.

“I’ve seen him,” Madara breathed out, his voice rough, his throat hurting. He had seen him indeed and what a beauty he was. Hair white as the snow, traits sharp as the blade Madara always wore at his belt.

“Who ?” Izuna inquired, his tone worried and Madara smiled.

“The man I will marry.”

He didn’t have his name yet. Only one clear image of him but Madara didn’t need more to find him. And he’d marry him indeed.


End file.
